Scaredy Cat
by readerluver128
Summary: Cat spends the night at Tori and Jade's but get's scared and wants to sleep with them in their room


**Just a quick little Catorade One shot. Hope You you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Victorious.**

Cat Valentine, was spending the night at her friends Jade and Tori's house.

During the middle of the night while trying to get comfortable on the sofa bed, She was getting afraid of the dark Cat thought she was seeing dark shadowy figures around the walls, and hearing weird noises.

Finally she couldn't take it no more and got up to see if she could sleep with Tori and Jade. With Jade by her side she knew she would feel safe. Walking quietly to their room and opening their bedroom door. Cat could hear the light snores of her best friends. Tiptoeing to their bed Cat started to poke Jade repeatedly to wake her up.

"Jade, Jade, Jaaade, I'm scared Can I sleep in here?" The only response she got was a low growl. So Cat continued on.

"Jadey, please. I'm afraid" Cat then dared to go by Jade's ear and Yell "Jade!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Just then Jade, bolts upright and tackles Cat to the Bed.

Tori Wakes up wildly screaming as well, falling off the bed and to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my God! what Happened!? What is it!? Is it a burglar!? My dad's a cop! She yells frantically getting up off the floor and reaching for the bedside table lamp and turns it on. Only to see Jade attacking Cat. Tori then climbs on the bed to pry Jade off their little red headed friend. "Jade let her go".

Jade obliges, and releases Cat. and says, "Cat, what the hell? I've told you a billion times never to wake me up when I'm sleeping!"

"I'm scared can I sleep in here?" She says in a child like voice

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Just this once"

"No Cat. You're too big for that. You should be sleeping by yourself. It's weird."

"But Tori's big too, and you let her sleep with you. And you guys even play wrestling together. Remember I caught Yous.

Tori could feel her cheeks turning red. That was so embarrassing. Cat had walked in on her and Jade in very Compromising position. And not wanting to scar their innocent friend, Jade told her they were just wrestling. When Cat said she wanted to play wrestling too. Jade yelled at her to get out. Of course She got upset, but then Tori and Jade, took her to the movies to see Frozen and brought her ice cream and she was happy again.

Jade looks at Tori with a knowing smile but her attention was on Cat again.

"Tori and I are a couple so it's ok we sleep together and...wrestle."

"Ok, but Tori let Trina sleep in here, that time she spent the night while you were in New York, auditioning for that new t.v show!"

"Cat!" Tori exclaimed. Tori never told Jade that she let Trina sleepover their house, Knowing Jade would have a coronary, seeing as she doesn't particularly like the older Vega.

Jade glared at Tori with such contempt, that Tori involuntarily gulped.

"You let your screech box of a sister spend the night at my house! Where did she sleep?" Tori looked away quickly avoiding eye contact with the fuming goth.

"In here?" Tori said it like a question but hurriedly explained herself. "We had just moved in here and I was scared to be alone in a new place. Trina slept over to keep me company. We didn't have any furniture yet and I didn't want her sleeping on the floor, so I let her sleep on the bed."

Jade Jumped off the bed like it was on fire and looked at it in disdain. "Tomorrow morning we are burning this bed and buying a new one. There is no way in hell I will sleep on the same bed that your talentless, poor excuse for a sister slept on. she has cooties."

"Jade she does not!" but not wanting to argue Tori begrudgingly agreed.

"Can I sleep in here with you guys?" Cat cut in and asked again. "Please it's scary in the living room. I keep seeing weird shadows and hearing things.

" It's just probably the trees outside reflecting of the streetlights and the wind. It's nothing to be frightened of." Tori said.

"But I'm scared. I'm a scaredy cat. Hahahahahaha get it, i'm Cat, and I'm scared. Imma Scaredy Cat! hahaha!" Cat raise her arms in joviality giggling at her little pun.

Jade's left eye starts to twitch, signs she is getting extremely annoyed. She cut's of Cat's moment of happiness and says, "Cat, Cat, YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Cat squeaks in fright but Jade continues, "You are not sleeping with us! There is nothing to be afraid of. Now go back to Bed."

"Babe, maybe we should just let her sleep with us, just for tonight." Tori says seeing how upset her friend is.

"No, she has to learn there is nothing to be scared of."

Cat puts her face in her hands and starts weeping. And that's all you hear for the next few minutes until Tori can't take it no more and, says, "Oh just let the child sleep with us!"

"Alright!" Jade says finally cracking. She hates seeing Cat cry. "But just this once." she says pointedly at The redhead!

"Yay! slumber party!"

With that Cat runs out the bedroom to get her pillow and blanket. Jade then goes out the room and comes back a second later with a can of Lysol.

"What are you doing with that?" Tori asks.

"disinfecting the bed from anything Trina"

"Oh my God, seriously. She's not diseased"

"Yes she is. Move."

With that Tori huffs and get's off so Jade can spray the bed.

"There, Trina free" Jade says satisfied. "But we're still getting a new bed and burning this one. got it?"

"Yes Jade"

"And I want shower sex in the morning."

"Gotcha"

Cat comes in with her blanket and pillow and a big smile on her face. Jade finds it kinda adorable. But of course won't admit.

"Alright everyone in bed!" Tori says as she gets in and settled in to the covers. Jade is next to follow. Cat is last. In her excitement, she literally jumps in bed and lands on Jade, who let's out a loud grunt. Cat settles in between the two girls and get's comfy. Tori then reaches and turns off the light. Everybody finally ready for bed.

"Night Tori."

"Good night Cat"

"Night Jadey"

"Whatever"

With that, it becomes silent. at least until Cat speaks up again.

"Who wants to tell a bedtime story."

"NO!"


End file.
